


Loving Wives.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A couple of women get romantic.RP Fic.





	Loving Wives.

Henna had smiled as she found her way home. Hours of selling books had left her staring blankly into space even as she moved into the house. She had locked the house once she was sure she had locked the car. 

"Hello Kari darling... sorry I'm late..."

Kari smiled at Henna.

"There you are I was about to start getting worried."

She teased lovingly. 

"Now now... you know I always come home..."

Henna teased, moving to kiss her wife softly. 

"Even if it is slightly... crazy... out there tonight."

Kari smiled and kissed back. 

"So... what precisely do you have planned tonight baby?"

Kari smiled and gave a dirty little giggle.

"Sex, sex, sex, sex and more sex."

She murred. 

"Mmm, now I remember why I married you babe... always up for a little sex... or a lot."

Kari giggled. 

"So... bedroom?"

Kari murred wantonly and semi lay back on the table.

"But I made you something 'to eat' first..."

She murred suggestively as she ran her hands down her dressing gown covered body towards her pantie-covered womanhood which was just teasingly visible through the folds of her gown. 

"Mmm... okay then, better unwrap my... dinner."

Henna teased, slowly undressing her wife. Kari murred wantonly and lay back fully on the table. 

"Spread for me baby..."

Kari murred and did as asked and spread her legs. 

"Ready to play baby?"

"Soooo Ready..."

Kari purred. Henna smiled, trailing a slow hand up her inner thigh. Kari's purrs got louder. Henna soon teased her clit. Kari bucked and her purrs got louder. 

"Want more baby girl?"

"Oh gods yes Please!"

Henna smiled, pushing in and soon setting a pace. Kari arched and mewled. Henna soon upped her pace. Kari soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
